mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pinkolol16/The community and canonity of this wiki.
"It depends on how much it ties into what is canon to me, given that you want it to be canon to me." This seems to be the one line IJosh is boasting about, which lies on MM54321's talk page (there's 2 ways of replying, I use a "foreign" method), but before that, history time. I came to this wiki a long time ago, long before it was active as it was today. There were few pages and little work put into most of it. I hoped that it would turn better. This was the end of 2012, before I knew YTR, Skype or any of that crud. Slowly I saw it becoming more active. So many people however forgot the meaning of the wiki and since it was the only active SM64 related wiki they knew, they just put whatever SM64 stuff here and since I couldn't reason with anybody, the point didn't seem to matter. It's only just recently that I've become more active in the hope somebody or myself will wake everyone up and let them see the truth. Zenon made a blog post stating that exact thing. As alot of people have noticed, IJosh kept telling everybody that MM approved of the non-canon pages when he clearly didn't know what MM said. MM is like me. We speak indirectly. His stories have riddles in them, don't believe me? Watch some of them. What he said above was a both sides thing. "It depends on how much it ties into what is canon to me," It depends. ''Meaning he's not sure since he hasn't seen them, but he needs to decide if those elements match up with his stories, which most of them don't. "given that you want it to be canon to me." This means he's giving people perspectives. If they view it as canon, they shall. Just as people in fanfictions view that as canon to the real universe. Like a Sonic fan character. Meet a dead shell called Crystal. Crystal was my own Sonic fan character back in the realms of 2011-2012. I wrote many stories which eventually lead to the scripting of now (I classified her story arcs as Arcs just as I do in CoIF) including elements from those past days. In my opinion, seeing as how I wrote my own version of Sonic and the main cast, including dead characters who came back, characters who came back for other reasons, I viewed my stories as canon. I even wrote mock based stories of Crystal and Sonic in the various game adventures. All of that I classified as canon. I'm out of that phase, and I wrote the story so she's never seen again, but it never was really canon. It was just my view of what was canon. IJosh is acting the exact same way with MM54321's stories. There's a crud ton of stuff that involves MM's CC, and CoIF is actually turning into a separate continuity soon that just happens to have similar events to the real continuity. The stuff that involves MM's CC is all just fanfiction. You may view it as canon, as he said, but it won't be canon. He didn't directly say they're all canon, he said he's not sure if they're canon, and doesn't know (complicated stuff you can't explain to him about, he vanishes so quickly you almost never see him), but you can think it is and he won't care. But the definition of canon in this context. "a collection or list of sacred books accepted as genuine." Thanks Google but I can do the rest of the work. MM54321 is MM54321. He has accepted SM3's videos as his canon, and his own. Nobody else's. His stories, his characters, his world, his logic, his universe. Him and SM3's related videos are the canon ones. I hope you look at this and continue to help work the wiki up. Edit 21/09/14: I prefer to edit this blog compared to making a new one because it can fit within the topic. While IJosh's statements about the movies being canon can be false, that still leaves MM54321's opinions up in the air. MM54321 as I said above allowed SM3's videos into his canon. He even had a chat with me once about that very topic and it was long after I left YTR, but it was still a talk. 12:36:14 PM MarioMario54321: Besides, wasn't Enzo in Starman3's video about the fourth dimension where Dowser crashed the party? 12:36:52 PM Pinkolol16: Everyone except for SM3 and Quario and Fourigi was knocked out 12:36:56 PM Pinkolol16: that was the plot of it 12:37:07 PM Pinkolol16: the party and then Dowser would knock out everybody '''Skype's my timezone so for EDT 12pm would've been 10pm on the 14th.' Subtract for your time if it feels necessary. This means that some of SM3's plot elements fit in the jigsaw puzzle of canonity of his videos. On the Project Canon page, I saw Alberto's page as one of the ones to be deleted. While I understand he's SM3's (and soon to be mine as well but that's beside the point) character, he has appeared in relevant videos to MM's canon. If the page was remade to talk about it in a relevant manner or remain deleted until SM3 makes a real appearance (which I doubt considering IMO he sucks at making videos). This goes for any page that's relevant to SM3's videos but supposedly not MM54321's. Just putting it out there. Category:Blog posts